Sound devices such as headphones are used extensively throughout the world. One style of headphones that is commonly used is referred to as an earbud or an earbud-type headphone. Earbuds (i.e. earphones) are small speaker-like devices that are designed to fit within the external ear of a listener so that the user can listen to sound being transmitted from a sound source. Some examples of typical sound sources where earbuds may be used include personal and/or portable audio players (including radios, cassette players, compact disc players, portable mp3 players, etc.), portable DVD players, telephones (including wireless and cellular-type telephones), tablets, etc. When properly positioned in the ear, earbuds can provide the listener with acceptable sound transmission to the ear canal. Sound tubes or ports of earbuds are intended to channel sound transmitted from the driver (e.g., speaker) of the sound device into the ear canal of a user. Soft, flexible earphone tips have been developed for connection to a sound tube of an earbud which are configured to be received within the ear canal of a user to achieve a firm, yet comfortable fit for the user. Earphone tips must be replaced regularly. Therefore, the connection of the earphone tip to the sound tube must be detachable coupled, in other words, the user must be able to both position the earphone tip on the sound tube and remove/change the tip. When positioned on the sound tube the earphone tip/sound tube interface must provide sufficient retention to maintain the tip on the sound tube when in use, including during insertion and removal from the ear. However, there are currently many different earbud sound tube designs employing different configurations of earphone tip connection types for connection to the different sound tube configurations. Each of the earphone tips is typically designed to fit a single configuration of sound tube. If a user purchases replacement earphone tips not specifically designed for their earphone sound tube, the interface between the earphone tip and sound tube may be inadequate. With the wide range of sound tube designs on earbuds on the market there is a need for an earphone tip including design features that provide a universal connection regardless of design of the sound tube on the device.